superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
'Black Dragon '(Daniel Cassar) is an assassin for hire with special powers. As Daniel Cassar, his alter-ego, he runs CassarTech, a company that specializes in all sciences and research. Origin Story Daniel Cassar started out as a marine biologist fresh out of college. He quickly made a name for himself and found he was getting more rich and more famous by the hour. Eventually, he became the richest and most famous marine biologist in the world. He was getting contracts from companies and governments the world over. What he didn't know was that when he was younger and stilling do field work, he was bit by an unknown species of fish that had injected an exotic poison into him, that when mixed with a certain poison (Densonil), gave the person super powers. Savage Snake, otherwise known as Allison Miloz, was an assassin and master of poisons. An angry crime boss hired her to kill Daniel Cassar before he made a breakthrough that would ruin his company. Miloz chose a virtually untraceable and very deadly poison, Densonil. She injected it into Cassar via a poisoned blow dart to the thigh. Cassar was hospitalized for three weeks, but pulled through thanks to the exotic fish poison in him. His doctor, Ben Jackson, figured out why he was saved and witnessed Cassar's new powers firsthand. Cassar made Jackson swear to secrecy and hired him as his new butler and personal doctor for better pay than what he was getting. Cassar realized he could shoot a dark black smoke, was super strong, and had extreme agility. He took the alias Black Dragon and set out to learn martial arts and advanced weapons training in a remote part of Okinawa, Japan. He became an assassin for hire working for the highest bidder. More and more people started hearing the name Black Dragon, and soon Cassar was the best assassin in the world, seconded only by Savage Snake, the assassin that had tried to kill him so many years ago. Cassar supported his killing by using his vast network of people and immense riches to obtain or create new gadgets. He hired Jimmy Reno, a renowned engineer/inventor, as his personal designer and creator of new gadgets. His identity is unknown to everyone, except for Ben, Jimmy, and Allison Miloz, as they became good friends and allies. He continued to do marine biology work to secure his secret identity and provide a plausible explanation for his continued wealth. Cassar set up a company called CassarTech, specializing in biology and all other sciences, and giving Cassar a way to explain his new engineer. After many years of working with Allison, she had a baby girl (the father was unknown), who she named Addison. Black Dragon was paid to kill Allison because she had become a liability. Addison would grow up to become Scarlet Snake, her mother's successor, and an ally (after an enemy) to Black Dragon. Black Dragon also formed a team of elite martial artists and weapons masters as his henchmen and assault/recon team, called The Dragon Riders. They have access to all the high tech gadgetry and weapons that Black Dragon does, and they wear costumes similar to Cassar's. However, none of them know his secret identity. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Supremely Smart *Very Agile *Master Strategist *Master of all Weapons *Master of Stealth *Can Emit Black Smoke Weapons and Gadgets * Fists *Foldable Bo Staff w/ Retractable Bullet Shield *Katana (The Demon Blade) *Dragon-Shaped Throwing Knives *Multi-Use Pistol/Grapnel Gun *Armored Stealth Suit *Dragon Bombs (In costume arm) *Black Fire Flamethrowers (In costume arms) *Communicator/Hacking Device (Retracts into costume arm) *Infrared/X-Ray Goggles (In mask) *Enhanced Zoom Vision (In mask) *Voice Changer (In mask) *Gas Filter (In mask) *Sonic Listening Device (In mask) Category:Neutral Category:Team Category:Bounty Hunters League member Category:Assassin